


Control

by fuckingcommissions



Series: Tokyo Mew Mew Commissions [49]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as Taruto enters Pudding’s house one day, he is immediately glomped by her, and it takes him a moment to be able to even process that she is not only transformed, but also wearing a very familiar cheerleader costume, one that barely seems to fit her anymore.

Even with the way her skirt is hung below her bulging bladder- something that he takes great notice of- it is still almost too short to protect her modesty, and the shirt is tight even against her A cups, her hard nipples causing the fabric to strain. All in all, a very pleasant greeting.

He presses against her bladder, saying, “Has my naughty little monkey been neglecting her needs?”

Pretending to be bashful, she says, “I have. I even skipped my morning pee, and I’ve been staying very well hydrated, because I know how much my Tarutaru loves seeing me desperate!” Before he can agree, or even play along with scolding her, she goes on to say, “I have really great news!”

“What’s that?” he asks.

~X~

“These were made especially for you,” sas Ryou, handing her a small yellow compact. “Since human DNA and Tamaran DNA isn’t all that different, yours was easier to make than the others. So, why did you wait so long to ask me and Pai to make you some?” he teases.

~X~

After recounting this to Taruto, she says, “I’ve just gotten confirmation that they’re up to full effectiveness, and we’ve got the house to ourselves for the rest of the day and all night.”

Only recently, she’d told him that the pills were still under production, so he playfully scolds her, saying, “What a naughty monkey, lying to me about them not being ready!”

“I wanted to surprise you,” she replies, before growing a bit more shy as she says, “But I am a very naughty monkey.” With that, she sits on the couch and spreads her legs, revealing to him that not only is she not wearing any panties, but she’s also got a dildo buried inside of her. She reaches for the toy, pulling it out and pushing it back in, fucking herself with it in front of Taruto and saying, “The thought of going all the way with my Taru Taru made me so horny that I couldn’t help but start on my own…”

Almost as soon as she’s finished saying it, she finds herself suddenly flipped upside down, her head hanging off the couch, her butt against the back, and her legs dangling to either side. Taruto moved with such a burst of alien speed that she barely even had time to register that he did before he had her in this new position.

“I think you need to be punished for all this naughty before,” he says, before taking hold of the dildo, which he begins using to roughly fuck her. He takes great care to aim each thrust for her throbbing bladder, and, to prevent her from protesting, shoves his member in her mouth. All the while, his hand is digging in the couch cushions, as he murmurs, “I’m sure you’ve hidden it around here somewhere.”

Finally, he produces a remote, which he uses to activate the vibrating function of her dildo, choosing a low speed at first, but cranking it up and turning it back down over time, keeping her on her toes, so to speak, when it comes to the speed at which it vibrates. That adds an all new kind of torture to what he’s already doing to her, and he’s driving her absolutely mad, all while taking things slow enough that he can drag it out as long as he wants to.

There’s nothing that she can do but try to get him off, in the hopes that if she does, he’ll finally give in and give her what she wants. So she sucks hard on him eagerly, using her tongue and trying to bring him closer, using all the tricks that she knows. It’s hard to focus with him doing all of this to her, but she does her best either way, knowing that this is her only option, and the closest thing she has to getting what she wants from him.

When he does come, he does so without warning, and Pudding is left sputtering and coughing on his seed in surprise when he pulls out of her mouth. While she tries to swallow, he pulls the dildo out of her and moves it further down to push it into her ass, and that is when he pushes his cock inside of her pussy.

Now, Pudding doesn’t know what to do; she’s torn between begging for him to fuck her hard, and begging for him to halt all of this so that she can go pee. She’s nearing her limit, but she’s been waiting so long to have him inside of her, and instead, she decides to go for something else. His balls are hanging just within her reach, and she cranes her neck to wrap her lips around them, sucking at them to try and speed him up.

If she can get him to fuck her fast enough, then she might be able to get him to finish quickly, and then, maybe she won’t have to make a choice after all. But Taruto thrusts in and out of her, aiming for her bladder all the while, and she doesn’t think she’s going to be able to make it to the end before she loses control.

She can feel herself growing closer and closer, and even if he’s growing close as well, there’s just no way that she’s going to make it. Her bladder throbs, and her pussy pulses, and she’s right on the edge of both kinds of relief, and that’s when Taruto shoots inside of her. That’s all it takes to push her over the edge, and as she loses herself in her orgasm, her overfull bladder gives in at last. Due to her position, she soaks herself and her clothes as a result, but for the moment, she is so lost in the pleasure of her climax and her relief that she doesn’t even notice.

He pulls out of her with the last spurt of his seed, getting her even messier in the process, and looks down at her soaking wet monkey, grinning. She looks back up at him, out of breath, as he says, “Look at the mess you’ve made. I think you need a shower, don’t you?”


	2. Chapter 2

Taruto tells Pudding that her punishment isn’t over yet, and makes her stand in the bathroom, waiting for him in her wet clothes, with the dildo still in her ass, buzzing away at its highest setting. She squirms and shivers while she waits for him, and when he finally returns, he is carrying a pair of reinforced handcuffs that she keeps in her bedroom. The pair is made so that neither of them could escape with their enhanced strength, and today, she knows that he intends to use them on her.

While he strips her of her soaked clothes, he scolds her, saying, “I know you’re a naughty little monkey, but I still can’t believe your lack of self-control today. There’s naughty, and then there’s whatever you were trying to pull today.” Once he has her completely naked, he locks her hands in front of her, and pulls her by the handcuff chain, dragging her into the shower before using the chain to suspend her arms over her head, in a way that leaves almost all of her weight on her wrists, even when she tries standing on her tip toes. She’s completely helpless, and essentially his prisoner now.

At first, he starts off simply washing her, since she definitely needs a good cleaning. But it doesn’t take long before he begins taking advantage of her restricted movement, trying to stimulate every inch of her body in ways meant to torment and tease her. He tickles her under her arms until she’s squealing wish laughter and shaking and squirming, trying to resist, and then he stops short to pinch her nipples, leaving her struggling to gasp before she can even catch her breath.

The torture doesn’t stop then, and he moves his hands down to resume tickling her, this time around her ribs, earning much the same response as before. Once he tickles down both of her sides, he pinches her clit and she lets out a shriek, but he’s moved on too quickly for her to get what she needs out of his touch.

By the time he tickles the bottoms of her feet, she’s so breathless that she’s lightheaded and she still gives pathetic laughs as he tickles her. Taruto gets her clean in this way, but definitely spends more time tormenting her, and then it comes time to rinse her off.

He decides to use the detachable shower head’s many settings to his advantage. She nearly gets off on that treatment alone, with the way he blasts her with the water, hitting her clit just the way she likes to during many showers alone, but even that is not something that he will let her enjoy for long. After all, if he were to do that, then it wouldn’t count as torture at all. Better to leave her just hanging on the edge, always begging for more and never able to get it, and then move on to the next phase of her punishment.

And beg she does, crying out, “Please, please, just fuck me already!” but her cries fall on entirely deaf ears. He has no intention of giving her what he wants just yet, and instead decides to start spanking her, roughly right from the beginning.

“Naughty little monkey!” he chastises her, and begins to list off her crimes while he spanks her, bringing his hand down hard on her behind. “You kept secrets from me and couldn’t even wait patiently for me to fuck you, when I’ve been patient this whole time! You’ve been a dirty little tease, and you make punishing you hard because you get off on everything I do to you!”

By the time he’s finished spanking her, she’s screaming out in what he knows is not entirely pain, and he says, “It’s exactly what I thought. You’re totally getting off on your punishment.” As he speaks, he fingers her pussy to feel how tight and wet she’s gotten throughout, and he feels the slight twitching, her body craving release that he’s been refusing to give to her. “I guess that means there’s nothing else I can do.”

With that, he grabs the base of her tail, and she cries out in vain, “No, don’t pull my t-” but it’s too late, and he yanks her hard by her tail, hard enough to lift her pussy to the height of his cock. He shoves himself roughly inside of her, she lets out a sigh of both relief in pleasure, as the weight is shifted to there rather than her tail, and she rests more on top of him.

He fucks her hard from behind, wasting no time in picking up speed, and taking a pace that would too hard and too rough for a normal human, one that might hospitalize one, but one that she is still able to handle with her enhanced DNA. He fucks her like this until he comes and gives her no time to recover before pulling out and turning her around so that he can give her an equally rough fucking, but this time to face to face.

She cries out again and again while he pounds into her, too grateful to finally get what she wanted to even care how roughly she’s been treated. She comes hard while he’s still buried inside of her, having his way with her, and that is almost enough to send him over the edge again, but he holds back, not done with her yet. He won’t be done until he knows that he’s given her absolutely all that she can take, so he does not slow down or show her any mercy.

She doesn’t have a chance to catch her breath before she’s moaning for him again, already working toward her next orgasm, and it’s only when she comes again that he gives in as well, joining her in orgasm. He waits for a moment, just riding out the pleasure and taking his time to catch his breath, before he releases her from the handcuffs and she falls to her knees.

When he sees her collapse like this, Taruto is worried for a moment, and he asks her, “Are you alright?” He’s afraid, briefly, that he was too rough with her, that he might have given her more than she can handle.

But then she grins up at him and breathlessly says, “I’m just overwhelmed from the amazing fucking you gave me!” She seems a little delirious, so he gives her plenty of time to recover before he helps her get cleaned off, dries her, and changes her into fluffy yellow pajamas. After that, he carries her bridal style to the couch where they can spend the rest of the evening cuddling and watching movies.


	3. Chapter 3

After enjoying a pleasant evening cuddling, it’s soon time for the two of them to head to bed. When Taruto comments on this, Pudding says, “You can go ahead and get ready. I’ll be in there soon!”

Not thinking much of it, Taruto heads to the bedroom and strips down to his boxers, pulling down the covers and laying down while he waits for Pudding. She keeps him waiting for only a few moments before she returns, and when she does, she’s wearing a thin yellow nightie that is so thin that it is translucent, and so short that when she moves it appears to be playing peak-a-boo with her girlhood. Taruto is exhausted from their earlier activities, but, despite that, he feels himself growing hard upon seeing her like this.

His arousal only grows as she walks over to the bed and lays down next to him, and he doesn’t have the heart to tell his little monkey no when she immediately grabs for the tent in his pants. If she wants him again, then, tired or not, he’s going to let her have exactly what she wants.

Teasingly, though, he asks her, “Are you sure you were infused with Tamaran DNA? It might have been Bonobo, you know.” Between curiosity and necessity, they’ve both picked up on a lot of primate trivia.

“You’d love me no matter what monkey I am, so it doesn’t matter,” she replies, her tone equally teasing. With that, she leans down and frees his member, completely engulfing it in her mouth.

Taruto moans as she sucks him off, louder and louder as he gets more into it, and the sound of this moaning turns her on so much that she knows she won’t be able to be patient and wait until she’s done. Without breaking contact, she pivots so she she is laying back on his stomach with her pussy in his face, and he knows exactly what he needs to do from here. He buries his mouth in her folds, and, while he eats her out, he reaches up to fondle her small breasts. While he does this, he feels her tail curling possessively around one of his wrists, and he does his best to pleasure her while she continues to pleasure him.

Pudding grows impatient rather quickly, craving his cock so much that she can’t keep up this position for very long before she wants more. She pulls her mouth back and moves forward so that she is ready to impale herself on his cock, gripping it with her tail and pulling his tip to her opening. She wants to tease him, to make him beg for it since he gave her so much grief before, but, as appealing as that idea may sound, she’s so impatient now that she isn’t able to even try to tease him.

She’s so far gone now, and so eager to have him inside of her, that she’s sinking down onto him before she even realizes what she’s doing. And, as soon as he’s inside of her, she’s already pushed over the edge, having gotten herself too close just from the way he played with her before. He’s so worked up as well that, as soon as he feels her tightening and convulsing around him, he’s pushed to his orgasm as well, and it feels so amazing still to be able to fill her with his seed without having to worry about anything. It’s freeing, and the two of them are lost in their pleasure for a moment, moaning as they rest in the afterglow, before things start to pick up again.

Or, at least, Pudding considers the brief seconds she waits before she begins riding him a rest, though Taruto might have other things to say about that. But there’s nothing he can do to stop her as she begins to ride him with abandon, crying out passionately as she rises as falls on his cock, pushing herself closer to another orgasm, with Taruto right there with her.

Time and again, they bring one another to orgasm with her pace, until they’ve both gotten off several times like this. It is only after several orgasm that she finally takes a pause to catch her breath, and she turns around to face him. Not once does she let him slip out from inside of her, and she lays down on his chest, nuzzling him and murmuring, “I hope you’re good for more, Tarutaru.”

Before he has a chance to respond, she wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a passionate kiss, picking up the same unbelievable pace that she had before. While she buries her tongue in his mouth, she rides him to bring him to another climax, always there with him whenever he comes. It takes her quite a while to finally exhaust herself, and by the time she collapses on his chest, panting and unable to keep up her pace anymore, he’s glad that she’s done, because he’s pretty sure that she has completely milked him dry, exhausting all of his supply.

“Is my horny little monkey finally satisfied?” he asks her softly, still trying to catch his breath after the workout she gave him. Which, he supposes is fair, after all the time he has spent teasing her today. He tries to roll her off of him, but she wraps her tail tight around his thigh and clenches her pussy, tightening her embrace and declaring, “I’m sleeping on top of you tonight!” His only reply to that is pulling the covers over them so that they can go to sleep.

~X~

When he wakes up the next morning, his morning wood is buried deep within Pudding, who is still sleeping on top of him. He could definitely get used to this, he thinks, and has to resist the urge to take care of his needs with her still asleep. Eventually she does start to wake up, and the first thing she says is a groggy, “I gotta pee…”

In response, Taruto rolls them over so that he’s on top of her, and he gives her a lazy thrust. She wakes up fully at that and whines, “Tarutaru, that’s not fair! Let me go, I haven’t been since my accident yesterday!”

With a smirk, he replies, “You know, if you have to use the toilet, you’re going to have to foil all my attempts to make you have another accident first.”

And thus begins another eventful day with the two of them.


End file.
